Cardcaptors
Cardcaptors is the title of the English adaptation produced by Nelvana of the Japanese anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. It first aired in 2000. The series was re-dubbed and aired in Canada and has aired in the United States as well as the United Kingdom, Australia, and New Zealand. Renamed Characters Some characters have been given different names in Cardcaptors: *Sakura Kinomoto was renamed Sakura Avalon *Toya Kinomoto was renamed Tori Avalon *Fujitaka Kinomoto was renamed Aiden Avalon *Nadeshiko Kinomoto was renamed Natasha Avalon *Tomoyo Daidōji was renamed Madison Taylor *Sonomi Daidōji was renamed Samantha Taylor *Shaoran Li was renamed Li Showron *Meiling Li was renamed Meilin Rae *Yukito Tsukishiro was renamed Julian Star *Kaho Mizuki was renamed Layla McKenzie *Chiharu Mihara was renamed Chelsea *Takashi Yamazaki was renamed Zachary Marker *Naoko Yanagisawa was renamed Nikki *Rika Sasaki was renamed Rita *Eriol Hiiragizawa was renamed Eli Moon *Ruby Moon keeps her name in both of her forms *Spinel Sun was renamed as Spinner Sun. *Maki Matsumoto was renamed as Maggie. *Cerberus's name was repronounced as "Keroberos", while his nickname Kero remains the same. Dubbing Changes The North America airing of the dub was never fully shown, mostly reordered and some episodes were left out all together. More questionable parts of the show (in the eyes of American audiences) were removed in the dub such as the same-sex romances and altered to common friendships. In Kids WB's broadcast, only thirty-nine episodes were aired, in a random order mostly to reflect the channel's primarily male-targeted audience with Syaoran's introductory episode being made episode one. The dub was fully aired in the United Kingdom and Canada in 2001. The first movie was dubbed by Nelvana, whilst the second one was dubbed by another company with alternate voice actors and followed the original series. Animax created its own dub for its English channels in Southeast Asia. Pioneer Entertainment released nine volumes of dubbed episodes of video cassettes, along with the first movie. The capturing of the Clow Cards became the show's main selling point and focus, since at the time of the show's English airing, cartoons revolving around collecting items were popular (e.g. Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh.) Tomoeda was renamed to Reidington, and given a backstory that it was founded by Clow Reed himself, and the first movie added the revelation that the Clow Cards were created in Hong Kong. Most Japanese terminology and culture was removed, although it is still implied the dub is set in Japan due to the presence of Japanese text and food. Most character relationships were changed or less focused on to avoid controversy, leading to the changing of backstories of some characters like Sakura's parents and Sonomi's relationship with Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. Most aspects of Sakura's personality were kept intact, although she seemed less vulnerable than her Japanese counterpart. Her crush on Yukito, or Julian in the dub, continues although it is less focused on and eventually Sakura grows out of it, causing her important confession to Yukito in the second season to be shortened to a brief talk between Sakura and Julian regarding his acknowledgement of really being Yue. Hints at having feelings towards Syaoran appear also, particularly when Syaoran departs Tomoeda offscreen in the last episode, causing the Nameless Card to be made (dubbed as the Hope Card). Syaoran's crush on Yukito is completely removed, and in early episodes Syaoran flees from Yukito not from love, but out of fear due to Yukito's eccentric behavior. His crush on Sakura still exists but is downplayed mostly, with his blushes often caused by apparent embarrasment. Meiling is no longer Syaoran's cousin, and now just a childhood friend who has a crush on him, desiring to marry him instead of being engaged. However, their backstory is the same aside from their relationship. Tomoyo and Sakura are no longer cousins, however, Tomoyo's eccentric, Sakura-obsessed world is still focused on. The eraser Tomoyo keeps in her mother's music box is redescribed as an unrevealed item Sakura will receive from her mother when she is older. The relationship between Rika and Mr. Terada is removed, and instead gains around one episode of focus in episode nine where Rika acts afraid of Mr. Terada instead of having a crush on him, the Illusion Card using Rika's fear of him to disarm the Sword Card. Toya and Ms. Mizuki's relationship was also omitted and changed to a mere student-teacher friendship. Chiharu and Takashi became cousins. Perhaps the biggest dub change character wise was the relationships between Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Sonomi. In the original Japanese show, Fujitaka was a teacher who met Nadeshiko when she was a student and they quickly married. Sonomi and Nadeshiko were also cousins. In the dub, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka and Sonomi all attended school together in a close friendship triangle, but Fujitaka and Nadeshiko's romance left Sonomi feeling there was no room left in their relationship for her, altering her hatred for Fujitaka. Fujitaka is also established as being a skilled school athelete as a teenager, winning a national championship sprint at one point. Some plot changes were made: * Fujitaka obtained the Clow Book from an archaeological dig instead of finding it at the university. * The reason why Sakura must change the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards (renamed Star Cards in the dub) is altered. In the original, the cards would lose their magic and become ordinary cards; in the dub, without a reliable magical source to survive on, the cards would run wild in search of a new source and the reunion of the four elemental cards could destroy the world. * The final two episodes were fused into one. Eriol's sleeping spell is now spread to the whole world, and Sakura and Syaoran successfully transform the Light and the Dark Cards. Syaoran's confession is cut from the dub, and goes straight onto the last episode as the second half of the dub's final episode. During Eriol's tea party, mostly flashbacks of previous episodes are used to emphasize Eriol's actions instead of an outright exposition. Editing of the scene also makes Ms. Mizuki disappear near the end of the scene. * The bridge scene between Sakura and Syaoran has its romantic subtext removed to make a farewell scene between the characters, although hints of the couple's feelings still remain. The final scene shows Sakura entering her room and crying, creating the renamed Hope Card, and the dub ends on a cliffhanger regarding Syaoran's return. * Initially, Sakura and Kero's Big Fight was excluded from the airing schedule due to Kero getting drunk on alcohol-filled chocolate. However, when the episode was aired, the drunk scenes were kept. Category:Cardcaptor Sakura